The Truth about the Half Blood Prince
by BroadwayBabe2010
Summary: This is not a conventunal Harry Potter Story, but it may clear some things up. Please remember that this is simply a story and is, under no cerucmstances based on reality! Thanks and much love!


The Truth About Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Inspired by MuggleGuitarist

Written by BroadwayBabe2010

I do not own Harry Potter, no matter what the voices in my head tell me! And remeber this story is a story and under no curcumstances reality... at least not to my knowlage, unless I'm a seer and don't know it!

It was an exciting day for author J.K. Rowling, for today would be the day she would finally start to write about Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And not only would she start writing about her beloved character, but she had also decided on the perfect name to dub her book; she would call it "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." Taking her 100 page handwritten story line to her computer, she sat down and started to write. All of a sudden two crazed female Harry/Ginny shippers broke into Rowlings' house. The girls attacked Rowling and took red and gold duct tape and taped her so she could not move, duct taped her mouth shut , and then they opened a large, wood, arched door (one you might find at Hogwarts) which happened to be the closet.

Then the girls went to Rowling's computer where the found and read the basic story line for the 6th book; the girls were appalled! There was very little, if any mention of their favorite couple. So the girls decided to take matters into their own hands. Taking Rowling's story line they began to write. Leaving some (how much we do not know) of J.K. Rowlings' story, but adding a lot of their own hopes and desires in the holes of Rowling's story. (Remember this was only the story line, many details have not yet been added) The girls decided that in this book Harry would realize his passion for the youngest Weasley and finally make the move towards being the couple the girls have imagined since the second book. How exciting to have the entire Harry Potter series resting in your hands.

Somewhere in the writing of this fantast book, the two girls had an argument. They were so rapped up in the fact that Harry and Ginny would finally be together that they forgot about one crucial element that the two disagreed about more then anything; RON! Now one girl was a diehard Ron/Hermione shipper and would not take Ronald being with anyone other then Hermione Granger. But as stubborn as she was, the other girl was worse. The other girl only wanted Ron with Lavender Brown; true she may not be the biggest character in the series but something about the pair just clicked. The other girl argued that if it was simple about two characters clicking she would simply ship either Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ron, or just stay safe and ship Sirius/Lupin. The other girl replied that if characters click and aren't disgusting than they have every right to get together. After about an hour of arguing the girls came to an agreement; for a portion of the book Ron would be with Lavender, but the pair would break up. There would implied Hermione/Ron but it would never come out in the open, and Hermione would get her glory by attacking Ron with a flock of canaries. Neither girl was completely satisfied, but both believed that Hermione's attack on Ron would be the highlight of their masterpiece (and it was).

The girls worked for months on their version of the latest Harry Potter Book. But they did feed Rowling and take care of the rest of her essential needs, after all, just because they did not like her version the latest book, she was their favorite author. Soon enough the book was finished and, with a very cleaver J.K. Rowling costume, took the book to the editors. No one was the wiser! The girls would never be caught for what they did because, well, it worked to flawlessly. When the book hit stores, all the Harry Potter fans made sure that they were some of the first to read and critique the book. It was obvious that this was unlike anything Rowling had ever written. "How was Snape able to murder Dumbledore ? I was finally starting to trust him!" "Is it just me or was Hermione suffering from constant PMS in this book?" "Did anyone else realize that the no one was in character in this book?" These were just some of the comments by Harry Potter fans just days after the debut of the book. But because of the costume, no one thought that there was a chance that someone else had wrote "The Half Blood Prince." The girls pulled it off but could not believe that the fans thought that they wrote the characters out of character. But the point was that they would never be caught.

To this day the girls keep Rowling looked up in her home, and unfortunately, no one knows how the seventh book will turn out because these two may decide to let Rowling write the book she intended to write or they may take matters into their own hands and finish off the series themselves. Two other Harry Potter fans in Pennsylvania put things together when discussing the awkwardness of the 6th book. The girls have heard of a sudden disappearance of two females in London, so it only makes sense that these two are connected to the Harry Potter book. So we ask this of the females that have everyone's favorite author looked up in her Hogwart's like closet; let her out so she can complete the series as she so desired… and if not, at least read the first five books again so our characters are not so out there!

The End


End file.
